


Because I care about you!

by E_writer



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Protective ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: “Why am I the one acting stupid? You told me repeatedly that I am one of you now, that I am a Shadowhunter and that I should be acting like one. And still, every time I intend to go on a hunt we are having the same argument over and over again! Is it because you think I’m not good enough to fight alongside the others ?! Or is it because you think I’m going to run away as soon as I’m not being watched by you?! Do you trust me so little?! Do you really think I’m stupid enough to screw everything up again?! ” Kit blurted out, the rage in him boiling stronger with every word spoken.





	Because I care about you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys !  
> This is my first Kitty story.  
> It's really short but I still hope you'll enjoy it!

“Could you please stop yelling at me?” Kit asked as he slowly started to calm down again.  
“Could you please stop acting so stupid?” Ty snapped back, crossing his arms.  
“Why am I the one acting stupid? You told me repeatedly that I am one of you now, that I am a Shadowhunter and that I should be acting like one. And still, every time I intend to go on a hunt we are having the same argument over and over again! Is it because you think I’m not good enough to fight alongside the others ?! Or is it because you think I’m going to run away as soon as I’m not being watched by you?! Do you trust me so little?! Do you really think I’m stupid enough to screw everything up again?! ” Kit blurted out, the rage in him boiling stronger with every word spoken.  
“No…” Ty sighed, brushing his hands through his messy black hair. “I - I just don’t want you to get hurt…” He whispered, avoiding to look at the blonde in front of him.  
"Why?" Kiy asked, still being angry.  
"Because I care about you!" Ty blurted out, his eyes focused on the floor.  
His words hit Kit like a brick, making him rush closer to Ty and carefully placing his hand beneath the other boys chin, slowly lifting his head up, forcing his grey eyes to look at the blue ones facing him.  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t know you cared so much about me…” Kit stated shyly.  
Ty took a quick step back, looking confused at the other boy. “What? Why? I mean… like isn’t that obvious ?” He stuttered, his voice shaking slightly.  
“No… Well I guess I’m just not used to people caring about me.” Kit answered scratching his neck.  
“Then you’ll better get used to it now, because I’m not planning to stop doing it any time soon.” Ty stated taking a small step towards Kit.  
This surely was something he could get used to, Kit thought, a smile spreading on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!  
> First of all, I apologize for the bad language and spelling mistakes, English isn't my native language.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> If so please leave kudos or a comment !(please also critizes things I could improve)  
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!! ♡


End file.
